Ashton Kutcher
|birth_place = Cedar Rapids, Iowa, U.S. |birth_name = Christopher Ashton Kutcher |occupation = Actor/Producer |years_active = 1998–present |spouse = Demi Moore (2005-present) }} Ashton Kutcher ( ; born February 7, 1978) is an American actor, producer, and former fashion model, best-known for playing Michael Kelso in the Fox sitcom That '70s Show. He also created, produced and hosted Punk'd, and played lead roles in the Hollywood films Dude, Where's My Car?, Just Married, The Butterfly Effect, The Guardian, and What Happens in Vegas. He is also the producer and co-creator of the supernatural TV show Room 401 and the reality TV show Beauty and the Geek. He is married to actress Demi Moore. Early life Kutcher was born Christopher Ashton Kutcher in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, to Larry Kutcher, a worker at a General Mills factory, and Diane (née Finnegan), a Procter & Gamble worker. He is of part Irish ancestry on his mother's side. Kutcher was raised in a conservative Roman Catholic family,"Living The Dream – The Making of Spread" (Commentary with Ashton Kutcher saying; "I'm from the Mid West. I'm from a Catholic family, from a relatively conservative environment."), Spread on DVD, Katalyst Films, 2009. with an older sister, Tausha, and a fraternal twin, Michael, who had a heart transplant when the brothers were young children. Kutcher attended Washington High School in Cedar Rapids for his freshman year, before his family moved to Homestead, Iowa, where he attended Clear Creek Amana High School. In a 2010 interview on the David Letterman Show, Kutcher claimed to be an all-state linebacker who averaged 15 tackles per game in high school. According to a former coach, however, Kutcher played sparingly as a wide receiver on a team that won only two games in his entire high school football career. Kutcher also appeared in school plays. However, his brother suffering from cardiomyopathy caused his home life to become increasingly stressful. He has stated that "I didn't want to come home and find more bad news about my brother" and "kept myself so busy that I didn't allow myself to feel". Kutcher admitted that during adolescence, he contemplated committing suicide. At thirteen, he attempted to jump from a Cedar Rapids hospital balcony, with his father intervening in the incident. Kutcher's home life worsened as his parents divorced when he was sixteen. During his senior year, he broke into his high school at midnight with his cousin in an attempt to steal money; he was arrested leaving the scene. Kutcher was convicted of third-degree burglary and sentenced to three years' probation and 180 hours of community service. Kutcher stated that although the experience "straightened him out", he lost his girlfriend and anticipated college scholarships, and he was ostracized at school and in his community. Kutcher enrolled at the University of Iowa in August 1996, where his planned major was biochemical engineering, motivated by the desire to find a cure for his brother's heart ailment. At college, Kutcher was kicked out of his apartment for being too "noisy" and "wild".Meers, Erik (2001). "Dude - He's a star." Papermag.com. Retrieved October 6, 2006. Kutcher stated, "I thought I knew everything but I didn't have a clue. I was partying, and I woke up many mornings not knowing what I had done the night before. I played way too hard. I am amazed I am not dead." He is a member of the Delta Chi fraternity. To earn money for his tuition, Kutcher worked as a college summer hire in the cereal department for the General Mills plant in Cedar Rapids, and sometimes donated blood for money. During his time at UI he was approached by a scout at a bar called "The Airliner" in Iowa City and was recruited to enter the "Fresh Faces of Iowa" modeling competition. After placing first, he dropped out of college and won a trip to New York City to the International Modeling and Talent Association (IMTA) Convention. Following his stay in New York City Ashton returned to Cedar Rapids before relocating to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. Career After participating as a modeling contestant in an IMTA competition (losing to Josh Duhamel) in 1998, Kutcher signed with the Next modeling agency in New York, appeared in ads for Calvin Klein, modeled in Paris and Milan, and appeared in a Pizza Hut commercial. After some success in modeling, Kutcher moved to Los Angeles and, after his first audition, was cast as Michael Kelso in the television series That '70s Show, which debuted in 1998 and ended in 2006. Kutcher was cast in a series of film roles; although he auditioned but was not cast for the role of Danny Walker in Pearl Harbor (2001), he starred in several comedy films, including Dude, Where's My Car? (2000), Just Married (2003), and Guess Who (2005). He briefly appeared in the 2004 family film, Cheaper By The Dozen, playing a self-obsessed actor. His 2004 film The Butterfly Effect was an unusually dramatic role for Kutcher, playing a conflicted young man who fell in love with a girl called Kayleigh; the film received mixed to negative reviews, but was a box-office success."Ashton Kutcher: More than meets the eye?" In 2003, Kutcher produced and starred in his own series on MTV's Punk'd as the host. The series involved various hidden camera tricks performed on celebrities. Kutcher is also an executive producer of the reality television shows Beauty and the Geek, Adventures in Hollyhood (based around the rap group Three 6 Mafia), and The Real Wedding Crashers and the game show Opportunity Knocks. Many of his production credits, including Punk'd, come through Katalyst Films, a production company he runs with partner Jason Goldberg."Two New Producers, Lots of New Projects" Because of scheduling conflicts with the filming of The Guardian, Ashton was forced not to renew his contract for the eighth and final season of That 70s Show, although he did appear in the first four episodes of it (credited as a special guest star) and returned for the show's series finale. Kutcher was part of the management team for Ooma, a tech start-up launched in September 2007. Ooma is in the Voice over Internet Protocol business and Ashton's role was as Creative Director. He was spearheading a marketing campaign and producing viral videos to promote this service. Kutcher has also created an interactive arm of Katalyst called Katalyst Media with his partner from Katalyst Films, Jason Goldberg. Their first site is the animated cartoon Blah Girls. Ooma revamped its sales and marketing strategy with a new management team in the summer of 2008, replacing Ashton Kutcher as their creative director. Rich Buchanan, from Sling Media, became Ooma's Chief Marketing Officer. Kutcher produced and starred in the 2010 action comedy, Killers, in which he played a hitman. Kutcher guest hosted WWE Monday Night Raw on May 31, 2010. He also currently advertises for Nikon cameras. Personal life In 2003, Kutcher began dating Demi Moore. Moore and Kutcher married on September 24, 2005, in a private ceremony conducted by a rabbi of the Kabbalah Centre; the wedding was attended by about 150 close friends and family of the couple, including Bruce Willis, Moore's ex-husband. Kutcher has invested in an Italian restaurant, Dolce (other owners include Danny Masterson and Wilmer Valderrama) and a Japanese-themed restaurant named Geisha House located in Atlanta and Los Angeles. Kutcher is a Chicago Bears fan and a Chelsea F.C. fan. Kutcher is a self described fiscal conservative and social liberal.Real Time with Bill Maher. August 14, 2009. On September 17, 2008, Kutcher was named the assistant coach for the freshman football team at Harvard-Westlake School in Los Angeles. However, he was unable to return in 2009 because he was filming Spread.[http://articles.latimes.com/2008/sep/13/sports/spw-kutcher13 L.A. Times report on Kutcher''] Twitter presence On April 16, 2009, Kutcher ("aplusk") became the first user of Twitter to have more than 1,000,000 followers, beating CNN in the "Million followers contest". Kutcher announced via Twitter that he would be donating $100,000 to a charity to fight malaria. However, there have been several reports that Twitter manipulated the contest's results by preventing users from "unfollowing" Kutcher or CNN. Filmography Actor Producer Video games * Open Season Game as Elliot (Voice) Awards * Kid's Choice Awards ** 2004 -Favorite Movie Actor for Just Married, My Boss's Daughter and Cheaper by the Dozen -Nominated ** 2005 -Favorite TV Actor for That '70s Show and Punk'd - Nominated ** 2007 -Favorite Voice in a cartoon- Nominated ** 2004 -Favorite Television Actor for That '70s Show and Punk'd - Winner * People's Choice Awards ** 2010 -Favorite Web Celeb - Winner * Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award ** 2000 -Sierra Award Best Male Newcomer for Dude, Where's My Car? - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards ** 2001 -Breakthrough Male Performance for Dude, Where's My Car? - Nominated References External links * * * * Category:1978 births Category:Actors from Iowa Category:American film actors Category:American male models Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male pageant winners Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People from Cedar Rapids, Iowa Category:Pranksters Category:Twin people Category:University of Iowa alumni ar:آشتون كاتشر bn:অ্যাশ্‌টন কুচার bg:Аштън Къчър cs:Ashton Kutcher cy:Ashton Kutcher da:Ashton Kutcher de:Ashton Kutcher et:Ashton Kutcher es:Ashton Kutcher fa:اشتون کوچر fr:Ashton Kutcher id:Ashton Kutcher is:Ashton Kutcher it:Ashton Kutcher he:אשטון קוצ'ר lt:Ashton Kutcher hu:Ashton Kutcher mk:Ештон Кучер ms:Ashton Kutcher nl:Ashton Kutcher ja:アシュトン・カッチャー no:Ashton Kutcher pl:Ashton Kutcher pt:Ashton Kutcher ru:Кутчер, Эштон sq:Ashton Kutcher simple:Ashton Kutcher sl:Ashton Kutcher sr:Ештон Кучер fi:Ashton Kutcher sv:Ashton Kutcher th:แอชตัน คุชเชอร์ tr:Ashton Kutcher zh:艾希頓·庫奇